religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Guy de Lusignan
Guy de Lusignan of Guido van Lusignan (ca. 1150 - Nicosia, 18 juli 1194†) was een ridder uit Poitou, Aquitanië, Frankrijk. Hij was een zoon van Hugo VIII van Lusignan, graaf van Poitou en Bourgogne van Racon-Taillibourg. Poitou ligt in Aquitanië en was in die tijd in handen van de Engelse koningen. Hij werd door de koningin Eleanora van Engeland verbannen, samen met zijn broers Godfried en Amalrik, omdat hij in 1168 Patrick van Salisbury, de eerste graaf van Salisbury, had (laten) vermoord(en). Tussen 1174 en 1180 moet hij naar het "Heilige Land" getrokken zijn. Daar werd hij door middel van zijn huwelijk met Sibylla van Jeruzalem, Koning van Jeruzalem en leidde de val van het koninkrijk in bij de slag van Hattin. Begin Hij werd aanvoerder van het leger van Jeruzalem omdat de koning Boudewijn IV van Jeruzalem te ziek was. Deze laatste had namelijk lepra (melaatsheid). Het leger werd eigenlijk geleid door Guy's oudere broer Amalrik de Lusignan. Maar Guy had betere leidinggevende capaciteiten en een strategisch inzicht. Door toedoen van Amalrik huwde Guy snel met Sibylla van Jeruzalem, de zuster van Boudewijn IV, wat hem een nog betere machtspositie gaf. Sibylla was eigenlijk geen goede partij om te trouwen. Zij was wel erfgenaam van de troon, maar had al een zoon. Deze zoon Boudewijn V van Jeruzalem was een kind van Willem van Monferrato en zou slechts een jaar over Jeruzalem regeren. Hij was slechts 8 jaar toen hij koning werd. En met die reden kon ze een nieuwe man geen troonopvolgers schenken. Ze zijn echter rond 1180 wel getrouwd en kregen twee dochters Alice en Maria maar die kregen geen recht meer op de Troon. Guy werd echter vanaf 1186 tot mede-regent benoemd omdat de koning te zwak was om te regeren. Ondertussen nam de dreiging van Saladins leger toe. Guy organiseerde een leger en ging op pad. Hij schaduwde het leger van Saladin en kon deze op die manier verslaan en verdrijven. Deze werkwijze stond veel ridders echter niet aan. Zij verkozen veldslag boven de schaduwtactiek van Guy. Op die manier beschuldigden de vijanden van Guy de Lusignan hem van lafheid. De koning moest ingrijpen. En een beter geworden Boudewijn IV deed dat. Hij stelde Guy af als regent, en benoemde Raymond III van Tripoli als regent. Tezelfdertijd benoemde hij zijn neef, Boudewijn V (Sibylla's zoon), tot zijn opvolger. Niet veel later is Boudewijn IV overleden aan zijn ziekte. Anderhalf jaar daarna overleed ook Boudewijn V op 8-jarige leeftijd, waarna een opvolgtwist ontstond, met in het ene kamp Raymond III van Tripoli en in het andere Guy de Lusignan. Koning van Jeruzalem Door een paleiscoup werd Guy de Lusignan tot koning van Jeruzalem (mede-regent) gekroond. Dit was tegen de zin van Raimond III die zelf koning hoopte te worden, en deze scheidde zich af. Toen Reynauld van Chatillon het aandurfde een karavaan moslims aan te vallen, eiste Saladin compensatie van Jeruzalem. Op dat moment hadden de twee koninkrijken een breekbaar vredesverdrag. Toch weigerde Reynauld een compensatie te betalen, zelfs op aandringen van zijn regent Guy. 250px|right|thumb|Saladin laat Guy de Lusignan zijn verdediging voeren.thumb|250px|Sybilla van Jerusalem trouwt met Guy de Lusignan Saladin had zijn oog laten vallen op de Gazastrook die toen onder gezag stond van Geraard de Ruddervoorde en Reynauld. De partijen kwamen niet tot een akkoord. Zo kwam het dat Saladin ten strijde trok. Hij had toen een reden om Jeruzalem aan te vallen. Raimond III wou wraak nemen op Guy en verleende tot overmaat van ramp, Saladins leger vrije doorgang door Tripoli. Toch kon men de twee kemphanen verzoenen. Te laat echter, want Saladin was al op weg. Wat leidde tot de veldslag bij de Horens van Hattin, waar Guy zijn grootste fout beging. Een gigantisch leger van 20.000 man door een dorre vlakte geleid, werden in de pan gehakt door Saladins troepen. Guy, zijn broer Geofrey en Reynauld werden gevangengenomen, Reynauld werd persoonlijk in het hart doorboord door Saladin. Na deze slag viel Jeruzalem ook snel. De bevolking koos voor strijd en wees Balian d'Ibelin en Reginald van Sidon aan als leiders, achter de rug van koningin Sibylla om. Onder leiding van deze twee wisten de christenen nog enkele dagen stand te houden, ondanks het feit dat in Jeruzalem geen ridders meer aanwezig waren. Op 2 oktober 1187 viel de stad na 88 jaar weer in moslimhanden. Daarna kwam tussen 1187 en 1192 steeds meer grondgebied van het koninkrijk opnieuw in handen van de moslims. Sibylla schreef wanhopig een brief aan Saladin om haar man Guy vrij te laten. Dit gebeurde ook na enkele maanden en de twee trokken naar Tirus de enige stad die nog in christenhanden was dankzij Koenraad, de jongere broer van Willem van Monferrato, die getrouwd was met Sibylla. Sibylla en haar dochters overleden in korte tijd in een tentenkamp aan verspreide ziekten rond 1190. Guy bleef volhouden de koning van Jeruzalem te zijn. Maar de grote groep baronnen en edelen besliste dat Isabelle van Jeruzalem de rechtmatige troonopvolgster was. Koning van Cyprus Tijdens de 3e kruistocht veroverden de kruisvaarders onder leiding van Richard Leeuwenhart, die onderweg was naar het Heilige Land, het eiland Cyprus, dat tevoren tot het Byzantijnse Rijk behoorde. Enige tijd werd het eiland bezet door de tempeliers die, nadat Guy de Lusignan werd aangewezen als heer van Cyprus, het eiland weer verlieten. De Lusignan kreeg deze titel omdat hij zeer gewaardeerd werd door Leeuwenhart, die het als compensatie zag voor het verlies van het koningschap van Jeruzalem. Cyprus werd in het begin echter niet gezien als een koninkrijk en hij werd benoemd tot heer. Hij heeft twee jaar op Cyprus geleefd en overleed in 1194. Hij werd in de tempelierskerk in Nicosia begraven. Guy in Fictie Ronald Welch schrijft over hem in Knight Crusader, en in Zofia Kossak's The Leper king speelt hij ook een bijrol. Marton Csokas speelt Guy in de film Kingdom of Heaven uit 2005 van Ridley Scott. In de Egyptische film Al Nassar Salah ad Din uit 1963 wordt hij neergezet als een wat oudere vredige man. Bronnen *Robert Payne -''The Dream and the Tomb'' 1984 *Pierre Willemart - Het Visioen Jeruzalem; Kruistochten en Jihad 1096/1189, Baarn 1992 ISBN 90-5121-329-8 * Bernard Hamilton, "Women in the Crusader States: The Queens of Jerusalem", in Medieval Women, edited by Derek Baker. Ecclesiastical History Society, 1978 * Bernard Hamilton, The Leper King and his Heirs: Baldwin IV and the Crusader Kingdom of Jerusalem, Cambridge University Press, 2000. * Guida Jackson, Women Who Ruled, 1998 * René Grousset, Histoire des croisades et du royaume franc de Jérusalem, 1936 des éditions : II. 1131-1187 L'équilibre, 1935. III. 1188-1291 L'anarchie franque, 1936. * René Grousset, L'Empire du Levant : Histoire de la Question d'Orient, 1949 des éditions * Pierre Aubé, Baudouin IV de Jérusalem, le roi lépreux, Hachette, coll. « Pluriel », 1981 (réimpr. 1996), 498 p. (ISBN * Charles Diehl, Figure bizantine, introduzione di Silvia Ronchey, 2007 (1927 originale), Einaudi, ISBN 978-88-06-19077-4 Categorie:Koning van Jeruzalem Categorie:Koning van Cyprus Categorie:Graaf van Jaffa Categorie:Huis Lusignan ar:غي دي لوزينيان ca:Guiu de Lusignan cs:Guy de Lusignan de:Guido von Lusignan el:Γκυ των Λουζινιάν en:Guy of Lusignan eo:Guy de Lusignan es:Guido de Lusignan fi:Guy de Lusignan fr:Guy de Lusignan (1159-1194) he:גי דה ליזיניאן hu:Guido jeruzsálemi király id:Guy dari Lusignan it:Guido di Lusignano ja:ギー・ド・リュジニャン ko:기 드 뤼지냥 ms:Guy dari Lusignan no:Guy av Lusignan pl:Gwidon de Lusignan pt:Guy de Lusignan ro:Guy de Lusignan ru:Ги де Лузиньян sr:Ги Лизињан sv:Guy av Lusignan tr:Lüzinyanlı Guy zh:吕西尼昂的居伊